luminesfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Avatars (also known as Characters) are small, monochromatic icons that the player can choose in most Lumines games. They can be changed in the Character Edit or Avatar section in the Options menu. More avatars can be unlocked by playing Vs. CPU Mode or Time Attack Mode. List of Avatars Electronic Symphony There are a total of 41 avatars in Lumines Electronic Symphony. New players start with one avatar (Boy). All other avatars have to be unlocked by leveling up. Below is the list of unlockable avatars, along with their level requirement: *Ugy - Level 45 *Zor - Level 31 *Heby - Level 33 *Grin - Level 23 *Flint - Level 50 *Kuma - Level 47 *Orbo - Level 41 *Futuo - Level 1 *Cell - Level 13 *Neco - Level 35 *Beak - Level 34 *Miz - Level 42 *Mitsu - Level 27 *Tip - Level 11 *Love - Level 15 *Nigiri - Level 22 *Kuchi - Level 24 *Wool - Level 25 *Ushi - Level 43 *Futako - Level 44 *Leo - Level 19 *Sawako - Level 29 *Yagi - Level 7 *Sakana - Level 49 *Nay - Level 32 *Rabby - Level 40 *Uma - Level 26 *Saru - Level 30 *Tank - Level 28 *Bomber - Level 17 *Hop - Level 3 *Pengu - Level 48 *Rex - Level 9 *UFE - Level 37 *Robo - Level 5 *Kii - Level 38 *Buta - Level 21 *Doku - Level 46 *Wara - Level 36 *Kuru - Level 39 Remastered There are a total of 44 avatars in Lumines Remastered. Six of them are available at the beginning and can be chosen from to start with. All other avatars have to be unlocked first by performing feats. Some of these feats also earn the player a trophy or an achievement. The avatars are grouped in four, based on their unlock difficulties. ;Common *Boy *Girl *Bunny *Dog *Tank *Rascal *Neco - Clear the first skin in Basic Challenge *Beak - Get 3 Score Bonuses in a row *Scorpion - Clear 10 skins in a row in Skin Edit *Bird - Delete 40 squares in 60sec Time Attack *Fish - Delete 120 squares in 180sec Time Attack *Ponta - Delete 200 squares in 300sec Time Attack *Elephant - Clear all Easy Puzzles *Penguin - Clear all Easy Missions *Kabuki - Clear Stage 1 in VS CPU *Diskman - Clear Stage 2 in VS CPU *Adam - Clear Stage 3 in VS CPU *Cheese - Clear Stage 4 in VS CPU ;Bronze *Futuo - Clear Basic Challenge (Reach Level 105) *Heart - Score 500,000 points in Basic Challenge *Piglet - Score 250,000 points in Skin Edit *Twins - Get 10 Score Bonuses in a row *Cell - Delete 10 squares in one timeline sweep *Aquarius - Clear all blocks on the board *Snake - Link 25 blocks with Special Block *Bear - Delete 50 squares in 60sec Time Attack *Car - Clear all Hard Puzzles *Giant - Clear all Hard Missions *Maou - Clear Stage 5 in VS CPU *Wayang - Clear Stage 6 in VS CPU *Gunman - Clear Stage 7 in VS CPU *Clown - Clear Stage 8 in VS CPU *Bujin - Clear Stage 9 in VS CPU ;Silver *Fighter - Clear Basic Challenge within 55 minutes *Lion - Score 1,000,000 points in Endless Challenge *UFE - Delete 180 squares in 180sec Time Attack *Starman - Clear Stage 10 in VS CPU *Kuru - Clear all Super Hard Puzzles *Koume - Clear all Super Hard Missions *Kuchi - Unlock all skins ;Gold *Rex - Clear two rounds of Endless Challenge (Reach Level 210) *Flint - Clear VS CPU without using any retries *Pigmo - Delete 320 squares in 300sec Time Attack *Mr. TV - Clear all skins in Shuffle Challenge Trivia *VS CPU opponents have special avatars that include colors. Hacking is required to play as them. *In the skin "Shadow of Grandfather", multiple avatar icons can be seen in the background. *Starting from Lumines Electronic Symphony, each avatar is given a name. Gallery Gameplay Screenshots with Avatars Lumi.jpg 3084456041 0bf75ec87e.jpg Lumines-tableau.jpg Lumines-Mobile-005.gif Lumines-Mobile-003.gif Lumines-Mobile-002.gif Lumines-Mobile-006.gif 8.jpg.png Lumines-20060801045142872.jpg Lumines ii live packs-1.jpg Shinin.jpg Lumines-electric-symphony-vita-4.jpg Lumineslive.jpg Lumines-1.jpg Lumines-puzzle-fusion-psp-screenshot-640x325.jpg Lumines-20060801045145060-000.jpg 124821-vollbild.jpg Lumines-live-20070119030023255.jpg Lumines-20050323042716648 1162413170.jpg Lumines.jpg Strangers.jpg Lumines-supernova-20081219013646940.jpg CPU Mode.jpg Avatar Sprites Boy.png|Boy Giant.png|Ugy/Giant Zor.png|Zor Snake.png|Heby/Snake Grin.png|Grin/Rascal Flint.png|Flint Kuma.png|Kuma Pincher.png|Orbo Beak1.png|Beak Square.png|Block Futuo.png|Futuo Car.png|Car Piglet.png|Piglet Cell.png|Cell Sleever.png|Sleeves Tree.png|Kii UFO.png|Mitsu Pajamas.png|Miz Gameboy.png|Train Cat.png|Neco/Cat Dog.png|Dog Pigmo.png|Tip/Pigmo Love.png|Love/Heart Panda.png|Nigiri Kuchi.png|Kuchi Wool.png|Wool Cow.png|Ushi Futako.png|Futako/Twins Crab.png|Cancer Lion.png|Leo/Lion Girl.png|Sawako/Girl Scale.png|Scale Scorpion.png|Doku/Scorpion Crossbow.png|Bow Goat.png|Yagi/Goat Aquarius.png|Aquarius Fish.png|Sakana/Fish Ponta.png|Nay/Ponta Bunny.png|Rabby/Bunny Zebra.png|Uma Monkey.png|Saru/Monkey Tank.png|Tank Fighter.png|Bomber/Fighter Frog.png|Hop Penguin.png|Pengu Rex.png|Rex Vegtable.png|Turnip UFE.png|UFE Robo.png|Robo Porkchopy.png|Buta Dino.png|Dino Fire Ant.png|Scorpion Turtle.png|Turtle bird.png|Bird doggy.png|Another Dog dragon.png|Dragon girl2.png|Koume Mr Tv.png|Mr. TV pengu.png|Pengu spy.png|Kuru tiger.png|Tiger cat2.png|Jester Cat Category:Lumines Supernova Category:Lumines Live! Category:Lumines Plus Category:Lumines II Category:Lumines Mobile Category:Lumines (PC)